


The Kissing Game

by Forrest13th



Category: petermj
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Multi, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forrest13th/pseuds/Forrest13th
Summary: Peter Park wants to get a perfect kiss to Liz.But, he has a problem, he couldn't do it the right way.So he called on the help of MJ, who is also attracted to Liz.Now as they both lean in closer to opposite direction will something else find its way when Peter Parker successfully hire MJ as his kisser teacher in this kissing game?





	1. Chapter 1

MJ 1

Lizz can never be mine. It's the absolute truth. I'm venting myself since this morning when I saw her and Peter Parker kissing in the bench, like they are allowed to.

So it's another usual day for me in this old school. It's noon and I have to rush my way towards the school library to make up with my science test. I had an A last week, and for me it was awful. I usually see an A plus in my score and I have to do something to be consistent on that.

I grab the book I needed and take a seat when Peter walks in to the library. I usually don't pay attention to the guy but there is something about him that creeps me out today. Maybe it's the fact that he isn't giving Lizz the perfect kissing game.  
Should I teach him?

He notices my eyes lingering over him, and I think I saw him blush. Maybe he's awfully shy. I don't seem to find it cute and I don't know in case of Lizz if she does.

My eyes glued at his every move. He knows that I am following his action so he shifts his way away from my side so I could not see him wondering if he chose the right book. I don't even know what book he's borrowing, but I want to know, in case it is what Lizz likes him for- his book choice. Damn.

Finally, Peter walks out and looks into my corner. He's getting it hard. I want to know how long will he surrender himself. Not too long. He's already heading on my way.

"MJ," He says, he's not even allowed to say MJ since we're not friends. "I know you like Lizz." 

My eyes remained under his cold stare. It takes me four seconds to respond.

"Yeah, you too," I say. "Guess you won." I say sarcastically. 

"But we're still friends right? No hate hidden?" He blinks. I am frustrated and yet amazed by these words. The bravery of this boy jumps out.

"Yeah," I say. "What makes you think I hate you?"

"Because you saw me and Lizz kissing this morning and I think you have something to tell me about it." This time, the boy Peter grabs a seat and I think he feels less shy.

"How do you even caught me? Aren't you like, closing your eyes?" I just come up to the conclusion that this conversation may turn awkward.

"I peeked, sorry." He says.

"And what are you apologizing for?" I ask. God, he's cringed.

"Nothing. I just think you shouldn't have seen that. You are thinking I'm a bad kisser." Kisser? The heck, do I have to argue with that?

"No, you're not." I say. I hope he's getting into that and leave me alone. I feel such a loser here.

"Come on, you're thinking I'm a bad kisser. I just- it's my first time." Poor Peter. His eyes fall down and I think he's embarassed but what creeps me out is that he's telling all of this to me. I hope Peter knows I don't care.

"Really Peter, just give it a time. I'm sure Lizz understands." I lost words at that. I can't handle Peter's misery and now it's my fault.

"It feels so wrong, because Lizz is amazing at doing it and I'm not." He says again.

"So what are you doing here? Looking for books on how-to-kiss-a-girl?" I slap Peter with those words so that he can go on without bothering me again.

"No, I was going to find some books in Biology but you stared at me like my whole body is full of... bacteria." Ladies and gentlemen, Peter is even bad at joking. How could he even be two mistakes in one body?

"What will make you stop doubting yourself and take some time on that. You will encounter so many girls in this campus and soon you're not going to embarass yourself again." I say. "You're not a bad kisser Peter." I lied so he could shut up.

"How do you know that? You haven't-"

I'm so annoyed that I didn't know what happened. I let go of the book I was holding and stand up. All I know is that I grab Peter's neck and lean in closer to him, so I could kiss him. Put my mouth into him. I think it lasts in five seconds and for me, it's the longest time I'ved kissed a boy. Peter didn't do anything with his mouth and I think it's better. Is this what Lizz was feeling when he kissed Peter? I feel so bad for her.

I let go of him and it's obvious to say Peter Parker is stunned. I smirked and grabbed the book and my bag.

"See?" I say next to him. He was still frozen, I think he's dead. My kiss was the cause of this death.

Before I went invisible in Peter's peripheral vision, I told him something that turns his head around to look out for me.

"Maybe if you need a good teacher, meet me up again tomorrow in the same spot. See you, sucker."

I never know how much I regretted saying those words and the fact that he appeared the day after. All the damns fault because of me. It's Lizz I wanted to kiss all day and not Peter, but look what it turned out to be.

I really have a bad day.


	2. MJ 2

MJ 2

I was avoiding Peter Parker's glances the whole morning. I forgot he was in my two subjects and now I didn't know what to do with him. I was hoping what I told him yesterday won't keep him wondering about it, but I was wrong.

In the afternoon I tried my best not to get myself into the hallway passing the library. What if Peter was standing there? Waiting for me, his teacher. Crap, I shouldn't think of that anymore. Peter Parker is thinking about Lizz's kiss all day and not mine. He's reminiscing that moment with his girlfriend, not some weird ass looking girl who is his rivalry to Lizz. Peter Parker is more of that pathetic kid who never fights back when bullies try to get into his bag. No, Peter Parker is a kind, forgiving kid.

"MJ." Ah. Damn it. I jumped up when I heard Peter's voice next to me. He was literally waiting at the front door of the library and I didn't see him there the whole time. 

"You scared me." I told him. As a matter of fact, I was avoiding his gaze so I could walk away from the hallway. Peter, is following me.

"Yeah, uh, kindda wanna tell you I wanna do it at some other place, like at home. You know, so Lizz can't see what we're doing."

From that moment, I stopped instead of speeding up my way. I was swallowed by the atmosphere of this place, like it's hunted by, regrets and all those flashing memories that happened just yesterday.

"What did you say?" I ask but what I meant to tell him is that 'am I hearing this right?'.

"You told me you would teach me how to kiss a girl and today we're having the first lesson, on my apartment." He bit his lip and then he shuts his eyes close, like a puppy, yeah like a puppy.

"Wait, I never told you I was the teacher. I was telling you if you wanted to have a teacher I can recommend you to someone, not me." That excuse is out of nowhere because I have nothing else to say, this is a trap.

"But you kissed me right," What the hell?

"I what you?" I ask hoping he would change the syntax.

"You kissed me right. That's how I like it to do with Lizz. Teach me some of its stuff." Peter Parker, that day brought me hell.

"You're kidding," I tell him, and pat my hand over his left shoulder. "Here's something I would like to tell you Peter, it's because you're a good kisser too." Ah, I hate the taste of those words coming out from my mouth.

"MJ, don't lie. You know I gave you nothing." Now it's Peter's time to earn his badge. He smirks alongside that context.

"Okay, whatever. I'm not teaching you. For what? So you can have a fun time with Lizz? That's not my favorite league Peter and I only do the sport I like."

"And I only hire my favorite coach. In this game, you are accepted in the job, MJ. Congratulations." He claps his hands and gives me a wink. That's not getting points to me.

"Shut up, and what do I earn in return?" I challenged him, but it doesn't mean I agreed to his terms.

He raised his left eyebrow in confusion and now he isn't prepared for that. Every work needs a handful of payment, especially this one that is exclusively in demand.

"I can help you with your homeworks?" He says. I cross my arms.

"Bold of you to assume that I needed that."

"Okay, I can teach you some of my new found learning in Algebra."

"Turns out I have better scores than you in any subject." I tell him, not to boast, but to make him think deeper. Actually, I was also thinking of what I can do with Peter and as of now, there is nothing to make use of him.

"What do you want?" He asks in surrender.

"Lizz." I told him. He grimaced.

"Something different." He says.

"Okay, well, life's been good to me and I don't need anything." I say in return. This makes it harder for him to find something.

"Maybe when life's bad at you I can help you."

"No way. There's no assurance of that." I say boldly.

"There must be something I can do to pay you back MJ. Please say it." Peter pleaded and it suddenly points a finger in my heart. Heck, is he that serious over that kiss? I didn't know Peter would be this desperate.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I think you should stick on finding the right book not the right teacher." I say to which I already walk pass by him. As soon as I heard no footsteps following me, I walked as fast as I can that it turns out, I was running slowly.

Peter Parker has successfully ruined my day. Glad, I left him. He's probably getting it all in his nerves now. He's never going to be able to pull me into his plans. Just think of that. We both like the same girl and there's no way that I would help him. I have to admit it's my fault for getting his attention and kissing him. I didn't know he would respond to that.

I went home unsure of my feelings. Why am I suddenly feeling frustrated I turned down the what-could-have-been the worst series that would happen in my entire life. Of course, not mention if I say yes I would accept it without a payment. Nothing is free from this wolrd. Even love isn't free.

I have to install a trash bin in my head to forget everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

MJ 3

Lizz smiled at me during lunch. Lesbian heart is racing and I couldn't control it. I need to press the replay button in my memory over and over so that I would be fully energized for the next class. This is my homo genes taking in control.

"Rainbow alert." I turned around to see Flash. The heck he was following my gaze all this time.

"What do you want?" I ask him. This boy and I were not in typical good terms but Flash knows who's superior and it ain't declarative.

"MJ, you can join my band." He said. That's a "can" so he's talking about my ability to join the band, stating it, not questioning.

"Dude, I remember last time I played guitar you were running with tears to your Mom." I say and he was suddenly biweldered. It was way back freshmen year and there was a band presentation for each of the night before homecoming. Flash invited his Mom because he's so proud of himself being the lead vocalist while I was playing the back up and the electric guitar. Guess what happened in front of a large crowd? Flash's microphone was malfunctioning and only my voice was heard. So yeah, Flash had to mimic my mouth and do the lip sync and his voice was female. Imagine my voice back then was so girly and Flash was looking so geek like Adam Lambert but in a female Avril Lavigne voice. Flash was very embarassed that he had to run- grab his mothers arms to avoid his tantrums. Flash had other bad experiences here and most of them, fall at night.

"Okay, now I remember." He said. 

"But...?" I say.

"That won't be a problem, I can still rock the bass but now I made some improvements and this time, if the lead microphone will do its crap again, it has nothing to do with me and the flaw will only be subtle."

"Speak English Flash." 

"Darn it. Okay, I made some addition to the team and you out of most people will find it a genius idea." He says flashing a grin.

"Again, english dummy." I said and he frowned.

"I made Lizz the vocalist of this year's Mysteriokee band." That went fast.

The heck. I think I blushed immediately and almost slap Flash in the face.

By the way, Mysteriokee was the name of the band Flash made because it reminded him of his favorite villain in the comics. I don't really give a piece of care to its name as long as I can play with my bones hard that my fingers will soon turn calloused. 

"See? I know you would like it with that rainbow eyes." He said. 

"Well, I guess you're born to be an angel of my life." 

"No way. I shouldn't have spoil you too much."

"Well, you keep on doing it." I wink. He shakes his head in disgust.

"Whatever, band practice tomorrow. I'm the boss okay? Follow what I said."

"Repeat what you say." I teased.

"I said band practice-"

"Ops, you just followed what I say, I'm the boss." Now it's my turn to smile widely but Flash sighed anyway which means I had him defeated since the beginning of the existence of life.

Life's good now, it's actually paying me back with good forthcoming events. I get to see Lizz every band practice and guess what... less of Peter's time with Lizz because she's going to spend most of it, with me.

How sad could Peter Parker be?


	4. Chapter 4

MJ 4

Peter Parker was with Lizz after class. I saw them in the front gate of the school and I wished I've seen them earlier so that I could avoid Peter. Now why am I running away from him?

At first I thought they were making out but Peter just returned Lizz's bag to her and in turn, Lizz kissed his left cheek. Ah, I know how much Peter wants to smack her girlfriend.

Nevertheless, I continue walking and pull my jacket closer to my arms, cold season is coming, but I always wear dark clothes or jacket don't worry. It's a repercussion to the biting winds.

"Hey MJ." Damn it.

"What do you want Peter?" Yes, it's this boy again. I was making sure Lizz was gone so I could face him without hesitation.

"Nothing, just, have a good day." This guy's crazy weird.

"I always am. It's you who need it." I smiled and walked out. That's how you respond to the boy who stole your girl.

"Wait," He was coming my way and I am so tired of this thing. "Can I come with you?" He says.

"You have a girlfriend Peter, don't you supposed to walk her home?" I ask as he was catching me so we could walk together.

"She has a personal driver and her father checks her out after school. It's really okay if we don't walk home together." He says and I have to roll my eyes on him.

"So you decided to walk with your rival then?"

"But didn't you tell me it was over and I won?" Oh, did I? But for what is going to happen for the following days, it will be a different course.

"Actually, Lizz and I were not yet a thing." He says.

I stopped walking and faced him, and then I examined his eyes and found out he was telling the truth so I continued walking.

"But she's not into girls, I'm sorry to tell you MJ." Peter doesn't need to tell me, I know Lizz is straight.

"So it would be very impossible for you to get into her, but then I only hope the best for you." Ah, Peter.

"Stop okay? I get it. You are telling me all this so I can agree to your demand."

"What demand? The kiss? Oh no. I already forgot it happened. You're right, I have to practice more or get into other girls more, and it turned out, MJ, you're the other girls of my choice."

"What?" I laugh. Peter Parker was speaking another language like Flash and I can't comprehend.

"Let's pretend to be gilfriend and boyfriend first before I get into dating Lizz, I want my first real relationship to be perfect." 

Everything Peter Parker now told me is like a pluck in the eye but I didn't fall under his spell. I know he still wants me to be his kiss teacher, that's why he's using other alternatives to get me.

"You actually think you can buy me by proposing another offer that is worse than the first offer?"  
I stopped to faced him again. This needs to stop. Peter Parker- trying to be relevant in my life.

"I know you said you have everything, MJ but you're wrong, there's something else you lack."

"Oh really? Peter Parker? What is it that something I didn't have yet?" I dared to ask him and took another step to face him closer. To what extent would this guy get in order to find himself under my skin?

"There are actually two things you don't have, Michelle. One, is that you don't have the love you need, and second..." He leans in closer too as if we're nearly kissing, except that it's not nearly- he actually landed his lips next to mine and, it was a perfect landing. One that I thought I didn't get. Peter Parker kissed me. He kissed me in five seconds longer than I kissed him. The universe hates me.

"Second, is you lack a perfect boyfriend and don't you worry, you're gonna be paid with every care and love you deserve to have." He said. Unknowingly, I was mute. I didn't find any courage to speak nor interupt him.

"Bye, see you tomorrow, babe."

It was when Peter Parker was gone when everything just made sense to me. What a sick sick boy. What did he do to? Sick old Peter I could kill him right away. I would kill him tonight. Peter Parker my hate grows for you forever. 

Just then I thought I was having another bad day, it worsened when the sky ripped its skin and poured the land with tears.

Ah, Peter Parker you bastard. How could you know what I needed?


End file.
